


hot summer day

by krknbot



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Atsumu Miya, Bokuto Kotarou - Freeform, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Red String, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, akaashi keiji - Freeform, goshiki tsutomu - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, osamu miya - Freeform, tendou satroi, tsukishima kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krknbot/pseuds/krknbot
Summary: "tenohten.""tsukishima kei."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 8





	hot summer day

kei’s eyes gently laid on the screen on a summer evening, half passed midnight as he played some gun game his classmates showed him. high school was a rat dump pile of shit.  
slender hands clicked away in the silence, thinking all microphones were off in an xbox party chat. they weren’t, and someone knew joined. his username ‘tenohten’ popping to the side as he hummed and cooed. all mics turning on.  
they seemed to all know each other, mutual friends from different schools, and different countries.  
tsukishima’s focus wavered as he listened. 

“you’re a dumbass prick for letting kids shit on you so much.”

“just transfer out! it’d be better to start new, tendou.”

tendou? as in, tendou satori?

tenohten hadn’t spoken yet, but he cooed in a hymn of rhythm. anyone could feel his grin against his microphone as silence was broken.  
click.  
“i have a lot of buddies. don’t worry.” he says simply, soon speaking again.

“hm? there’s someone knew here. i didn’t see you in the discord before.” he continued to breathe out.

“who the hell are you talking about? oh, tsukishima kei? he’s from karasuno i think. is torizawa’ close to there?”tendou’s soft laughed left his mouth in a gentle breath, “ah. i guess. we played against each other in sports.”  
tsuki stopped clicking as he soon died, being unfocused, distracted because of this conversation. after a mid-second of hesitation, he unmuted himself and spoke into the microphone.

“tendou satori?” he asks softly, voice hushed. everyone at rest. silence fell in the chat, expecting tendou to respond, and he hummmed.

“you’re really good at playing, tsuki. we should do it again.” hazel eyes opened wide, feeling his heart pickup speed, kei licked his lips.

“ah— thank you. it’s my first time playing with others.” he mumbled.

tendou cooed again, again and again until he finished playing, and until he left the chat. four hours had passed, have they really been for that long? it felt like utter bliss, and as tsukishima laid back in bed, he curled up under blankets. he hadn't seen tendou for a while, he's a third year. the redhead had to be busy sometimes. but shouldn't he be looking for jobs?  
a basket case of thoughts, exploding in his mind and heart. has he always felt like this towards tendou? maybe it was only the summer heat.  
tsukishima came to that conclusion and fell asleep, yet excitement burst into his heart as he logged onto his discord for the day. 

a friend request! from tenohten!

he smiled fondly and stood up, walking out of his room. it was the afternoon now, blazes from the sun burning through tsukishima's skin as he walked out of his front door, and to the gas station down the street. headphones in.

he had no intention of taking them out, but he couldn't help to when he saw a calico cat behind the counter. he had no attention on tsukishima, not wanting to have his attention on tsukishima. he clicked away at his gameboy, cursing under his breath, and eventually turning it off out of frustration.  
the pudding headed male, then sat up, finally noticing tsukishima and bowing down, at least he had a cell of respect in his body.  
long hair picking up, he seemed surprised when he saw a classmate from a different school in front of him.

"oh-- kei tsukishima?" he asks quietly, the blonde haired giant turned his head and smiled.

"kozume kenma. you're glad it was me."

those words caused kenma to shift uncomfortably, as if disagreeing. he breathed out and stared at him, "i haven't seen you since last year." he mumbled, the june's heat had just began, and soon, kenma would be a third year, and tsukishima a second year.

tendou in college.

tsukishima nodded nodded and hummed, walking towards him with an energy drink, candy and two packs ramen. kenma staring intently at them, never losing the habit for all the other could remember. then he saw the ramen and looked up, right before scanning.

"do you have a date?" he asks.

"excuse me?"

"you brought two packs of super spicy flavored chicken ramen, and they're the most expensive foods here. boys buy it for their girlfriends on dates when they wanna try out challenges." kenma explained, "kuro and i did it once together. it's a good date idea if it was for yourself." kenma says, before scanning it. this bastard! what was he trying to say?

tsukishima paid his debt for the snacks and drink and walked out. the small talk, although gone quickly, made tsukishima think. so kenma and kuroo really started dating? he felt happy for them, best friends to lovers is a good trope.  
his mind then thought about tendou, he was really kind. kinder than he was out on the court, but who isn't rude out there?  
his fist tightened around the bag, blushing gently as he thought about tendou. his laugh was cute too, and so was his coos. he did those quite a lot, didn't he? the blonde, bit his lip walking home.

greeting his mother and older brother, tsukishima pulled off his shoes and ran up the stairs toward his room.

pfft. date idea. who would he even be dating? tendou? funny.

he opened the bag of candy, sour patch kids, and logged onto discord to see messages from tendou. private messages. tsukishima's heart skip a beat. afraid that if he opened them, a jack in the box would disappoint him. it hadn't been the first time since he felt that feeling, though, a crush is different. was this even a crush?

he reluctantly clicked on the message box and smiled.

TENOHTEN  
hi kei tsukishima c: i havent heard from u in a while

TENOHTEN  
we should catch up as friends. i hate being someones foe lmfao........ here's my instagram (@tenohten) and phone number (xxx-xxx-xxxx) if you wanna talk to someone magical! ☆☆☆☆☆

no hesitation came to tsukishima, dialing tendou's phone number and facetiming him. no thoughts. just the citrus powder scraping at his top lip, panting softly. sweating. heart beating rapidly, it was like that scene in demon slayer when you had to concentrate on your breathing in thin mountain air. 

then, it connected.

"hello? ah- tsukishima?"

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! WERE YOU DOING SOMETHING?!" the blonde suddenly yelled. tendou's face wasn't on the camera, but you could see his room. it was a wonderland for those who enjoyed korean, chinese, and japanese pop music. he had tickets from past concerts he'd gone to. posters, albums. he also had quite the manga and anime collection. as his LED lights shown a blue color, tendou cooed and showed his face.

"i wasn't. don't worry." he smiled out, grinning from ear to ear.

it felt calming. tendou must have juat woken up from a nap. he was in bed, shirtless, and blankets covered him. his haird was also messy. bangs down.

"ah.. i didn't expect you to answer. did you change your hair?" he asks.

"not really, it's usually like this whenever i don't gel it up. but i only did it in high school because i thought it looked cool, meanwhile, i sat on the roof with janitors for lunch~" tendou tells him, smiling.

"don't you have buddies? like ushijima wakatoshi? or that goshiki kid? with the coconut hair?"

"yeah. i did. but they had dreams that i didn't want to compete in. i find it hardwork, working for something without having someone tell me they're proud. unless they're my mom or dad. even then, neither of them came to our games, i don't think they liked me playing sports, quite honestly." he blabbered up, tsukishima happily listening and nodding along.

"i get what you mean. my brother disappointed me in a way like that too"

"so you agree?"

"i suppose~"

tendou chuckled out softly, "you have potential, tsuki. you should continue with volleyball next year, and after school." he explains, smiling warmly, "i saw how you played against nekoma and inarizaki. you really made them cry~"

"no, no. don't flatter me." the blonde hushed, "that was all kageyama and hinata. they had some god move that's like that one stancein dragon ball z." tsukishima then joked, which made tendou laugh and stare at the other male.

"i'll be going to osaka city university for culinary arts in a few months. i want to open a pastry shop in downtown tokyo."

"what inspired you to do so?" 

tendou cooed and looked to the side, thn turning back to stare at tsukishima.

"i want to be simple in life. i want my life's purpose to see others smile in satisfaction. sweetness is a simple, and easier way to do such a thing. i want to be a trophy wife."

"oh shut up!" tsuki laughed out, causing the other to giggle out as well.

"hey, tsukishima kei. are you doing anything tonight?" tendou asks. the taller male looked towards the window, sun slowly setting into a pink and orange abyss. he looked back at the camera.

"no, why do you ask?"

"meet me by the miso place in downtown miyagi. the good one that your basketball team goes to after games." he says, smiling, before adding,"i'll bring my skateboard and airpods. let's have dinner and have fun. it's summer after all, and the guys we were playing with yesterday are assholes anyways, so. what do you say?" tendou asks softly. the porcelain blonde haired boy felt his cheeks fluster up as he felt a smile curl onto his face.

"meet you there, tenohten."

then, he hung up.

small fanboy giggles rushed out of his mouth, excited! he's never felt such a way before! the male quickly pulled on nice jeans and a baggy cowboy beepop shirt over the top. he then fixed his glasses and applied chapstick before running out of his house. not even saying goodbye to his mother!

tsukishima was out of breath when arrived, hands on his legs, grasping them tightly and panting out. he breathed out softly, not expecting a poke on his shoulder. the man barely even arrived, and tendou simply smiled out. he had arrived ten minutes before kei, scrolling through instagram. but noticed the other sprinting over, as if running a marathon. he seemed so... excited! it warmed tendou's heart right up.  
tendou himself looked pretty cute. he was wearing ripped baggy levi jeans, and a hawaiin patterned shirt, it sucked in, and a belt that nicely tightened around his waist. oh, and tendou's hair was down.

it made tsukishima all the hotter.

he blushed a light shade of pink and smiled, "were you here a while?" he asks, bowing down, but tendou soon pushed him up.

"hush. i wasn't, and don't bow. just because you're like.. two years younger than me, doesn't mean i want you to bow for me. now,let's get some good dumplings?"

"mm.. yeah."

that night, and the nights after that was complete and utter bliss. facetiming from morning, until night, playing from the night until morning, and skating together... all night long.  
they made playlists together, sharing a spotify playlist... but nothing was official. tsukishima felt empty, like how he was before he got close to tendou, and he didn't even know if he liked the guy yet.  
the blonde walked towards that gas station on a hot july afternoon, being greeted by pudding head.

"hello."

"KENMA."

"AH, WHAT THE FUCK!"

tsukishima's wrists locked as his hands planted down on the counter, "you're dating kuroo, right?" he ask.

"yes! what does that have to do with anything you uncultured swine!"

"shut up! lemme finish!"

kenma breathed out, and motioned the other man to go on, of which tsukishima did.

"how did you know you liked him?" he asks, pleading eyes. kenma made a face, was this really tsukishima kei? god, someone must be doing something to him to make him act less narcissistic. he wasn't complaining though, only one bastard in this town.

"well... i dunno. kuro liked me first. he told me anytime he saw me, he wanted to kiss me, or hug me." he explained, "he explained to me that he always blushed whenever i smiled at him, and always made him laugh even at the most ridiculous of jokes."

tsukishima stared at him.

tendou did that.

tendou DOES that.

"why? do you have a crush?" he asks, "on who~?"

but tsukishima was already out the door. hellishly impulsive. he couldn't handle this hell anymore, and called tendou, running across the street. tendou is what he's been missing. tendou, tendou, tendou, tendou, tendou! tendou!  
tendou is his soulmate! tsukishima panted as it connected, but, he looked up and saw tendou standing there, summer breeze running through his hair as the orange sunshine shown onto this fiery redheads face.

"tsuki.."

silence.

only the blood flowing into rapid beating hearts could find their way. staring, lookibg into each other's eyes from merely six feet away. 

"tendou."

tsukishima stood closer, palms sweaty as he bowed his head and leaned down.

"i like you, tenohten."

tendou stared at the younger, smiling and stepping closer to him, before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"i like you too, tsukishima kei."

the years passed, and as months continued on, soulmates lived in their wonderland. tsukishima walked into a chocolate shop, called TT CHOCKY, after tiktoks tendou would snicker at. chocky milk makes everything better, and it did.  
because today, tsukishima satori was standing in his husband's pastry shop, with a fiery tennis ball behind the counter.

"ding ding~" he sang along with the bell, causing the other to giggle out softly.

how he never regretted listening to his classmates.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write a haikyuu story because of those angst stories, but i also wanted to write tsukiten fluff so??? HAHA. anyways i hope you like it! follow my twitter and instagram, @vaultanime and @vault.anime! i might make a spotify playlist based off of this story~   
> (also the minor kuroken is my favorite part HAHA)


End file.
